San Juan
by welcometofightclub
Summary: It's a winter break for the titans in San Juan, and beast boy gets a bit more than he bargined for. Reviews please. Rated M for language and Lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the teen titans, If I did, the show would have never been canceled.

I got this Idea after reading The Rum Diary, by Hunter S. Thompson. I thought about how weird it was how Paul Kemp and Chenault just make love out of the blue. But I after I finished the book, I didn't really think that much of it; that was until I started reading teen titans fics. Every single one of them, that have Beast Boy and Raven, never talk about how they're really just "friendamies." They always start somewhere in the middle of a relationship the writer set up. I thought that someone has to break the mold. Then I remembered The Rum Diary, and now I'm the one breaking the mold.

**Warning:** **Contains a lemon**. If you don't like lemons or are sicken by the fact a 14 year old dude is writing one, TURN BACK NOW!

I stepped off the plane and entered San Juan. It was refreshing how one minute, I was still in jump city, where the winter was freezing cold, and the next minute, I was in humid climates, on a great beach, greeted by millions of random Puerto Ricans that just seemed to have popped out of nowhere. I laughed at the people who were staring at me as I exited the plane. When your skin is green, people's heads are bound to turn, especially when you not just your non average green skin teen.

Logan's the name; crime fighting with the Titan's is my game. However many people are use to my double Identity, Beast Boy.

I tried looking for Cyborg in the sea of Puerto Ricans, but with no such luck. I thought that it couldn't be that hard to find an 8 foot tall, big metal man just slumming around in San Juan, but with no such luck.

Cyborg invited me and the rest of the gang to San Juan, to join him for the last few days of his hiatus/mission. Since the Titian's headquarters were only located in the U.S, we thought that it was unfair that other countries (even thought they already had some Titians in them) had no headquarters. So, Robin (or Nightwing as he calls himself now) established a section to the Titian's division, the South American Titans.

In order to set up this division, we needed a member of the original Titan's, to come down to San Juan, to negotiate with some of the new members, and since Cyborg was all ready down here for vacation, We made him the negotiator from Titans central, and allowed him to find new hero's to add to the Titians.

He called us up about a week ago. He told everyone that the place was paradise, and that we should go. So each day, different members would just straight up leave the tower, except for me.

Now, the reason I didn't go, was because I'm not much of a dude for a paradise, (in the relaxing "oh look how beautiful nature is" term.) But when Cyborg started talking about how you could "Drink beer all day, eat all afternoon, and Hump beautiful women all night" Fuck yeah, I packed my bags immediately.

That's when I noticed him in the crowd, with his big shiny steel armor, and that hat I gave him for Christmas last year. I laughed out loud at the hat he was wearing. It was so ridiculous. He reminded me of a more buffed out, mechanical, Michael Jackson in his black fedora.

He heard my laughter from the bench he was sitting on. His head snapped both ways trying to spot me in the crowd. When he found me, his face grew a grin and he pushed through the random pedestrians to see me. He grabbed me in a hard hug.

"Beast boy, dude. How have you been you big old grass stain?"

"Never better Cy." I replied.

He held out his arms as if he were Jesus.

"Welcome to San Juan, home of 99 cent hamburgers and free rum on the house." He stated.

"You do realize I don't eat meat."

"I know. Here let me grab your bags for you." He said as he reached his bionic arm out for my suitcases.

As we walked out of the airport, I carried on polite small talk with the robotic tin man. It had been like an eternity before I last meat him. We talked about whatever popped into our heads at the time. At one point we talked about the way at sport games you can never get the guy passing the lemonade to notice you. We talked very little about what had been going on while he was away.

"It's just like I said, man." Cyborg replied. "Drink all day and hump all night. That's the code for San Juan."

I chuckled at this.

"So do you think I'd be getting any action?" I asked in a swaggering mood.

"Dude, are you kidding?" he practically yelled. "You're motherfucking Beast Boy. The girls would be all over you."

"Yeah. But I'll make sure that I'll be over them as well."

We walked out into the airport parking lot. I tried looking for the old T-car, but I couldn't find it. It was lost in a sea of red green and white sports cars. God forbid. I think those are the only colors allowed in San Juan. Everything was a different shade of red green or white. Even all the people looked that way. I was still looking for the car, while not moving from my current spot. Still, no such luck. That's when I heard it. It was a little putter, almost like the sound you hear when a mini-motor cycle is at top speed. It was high pitched, yet somehow retained that low, gasoline, motorized vehicle sound. I saw the large tin can, riding on what may have possible been, the world's smallest scooter. I laughed till I thought I was going to throw up.

"Oh, my god, dude!" I screamed out loud. "How do you even fit on that thing, much less drive it?"

His face contained a low scowl that looked like he was about to eat me with. So I jumped onto the back of the scooter, strapping my suitcase to the back with the bungee cords he carried with him, and rode off to the bar.

* * *

Raven and I have lived in the same tower for years, so I can spot her in a 60 foot thick reinforced concrete safe, outside, at night, in blizzard, underground, on another planet, in a galaxy far far away. That purple hair always leaves me mesmerized. Wow, mesmerized, that's a big word.

Lately, for the past few weeks, I've grown some feelings for Raven, but there were always two obstacles in my path, (obstacles. another big word.) and one of them was myself. I had no clue if I really loved her, or if puberty was finally catching up. Even if it did, I had a good run. The fan girls are always hotter than hell.

Did I really care for Raven, or were my feelings for her just acted as a replacement for Terra? I was not sure. My body and mind was playing tricks on me. Half the time I was around Raven, I would have infuriating battles with my groin (which, unfortunately, most of the time I lost. Infuriating, another big word.) And my head would start giving me fast visions of crude images.

The second obstacle was Raven herself.

Did she feel the same way for me as I felt for her? Did she care for me? Or does she hate me? Are we friends? Are we more than friends? I never knew. So for me, it was best to keep me feelings on the "down low" and just act as normal. When I wasn't around her, I was "beast boy the romantic" but when I was around her, I became "beast boy the clown."

That's how I met her at the bar.

"Raven!" I shouted.

She turned her head around from the bar table. To say that her expression was a scowl was an understatement.

"Hi." She said with her glum tone.

The bar we were in was called "jack's tavern." It was owned by one of the Titans that would be working here in San Juan. So the whole gang (being me, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Speedy) were hanging out in the bar with the new teammates, having a party to celebrate the new addition to the titans. This would not have been a problem. However, the guy who owned the bar made it free drinks on the house. Most of us were pretty drunk, except for Raven.

I never understood Raven. Why is it that every time we would have fun, she'd be in a corner somewhere, either meditating or sulking in self pity? It's a party for Christ sakes. Have a bit of fun.

I leaned in closer to her so she could hear my voice over the loud band that we hired for the party. They were playing mariachi music as I recalled.

"So what's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing much." She replied.

"Man, this is getting to be one wild party."

"I'm not one for parties. The last party I had was for my birthday, and the world nearly ended."

I sat down on the bar stool by her. I elbowed her in the shoulder.

"Come on. Live a little. It's a party, so lighten up."

"I was actually pretty happy until you came along."

I gawked at her.

"You know, teasing me in the tower is one thing. Teasing me in a public area is another."

"You're such an open target. You literally open yourself up to public teasing."

"Why is it always you that teases me? Jealous?"

"Hell no!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"So why do you hate me?"

She took a sip of her drink.

"I don't hate you. I just highly dislike you."

I saw the drink that was in the shot glass. It was brown, yet it wasn't bourbon or whiskey. That's when I noticed the carbonated bubbles.

"Soda?"

"Yeah. I can't drink alcohol."

"Bullshit." I replied. I motioned for the bar tender. "Dude, we need one Tequila Sunrise, ASAP."

The bar tender mixed the drink and passed it down to us. I thanked him and then motioned the shot glass towards Raven.

"Drink this." I stated.

"I told you, I don't drink alcohol."

"Come on it's a party."

"I said no."

"Your lips say no, but your eyes say yes."

"They do not, and get that shit away from me."

"You know, you really don't know how to have fun."

"I can have fun!" she shouted.

I chuckled as I pushed the glass closer to her face.

"Prove it."

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a horn honking outside the bar. The driver that was in the car was Kid Flash, and in the passenger seat was Jinx. Me and Cyborg called them earlier when we got a call from Robin telling us that we were about out of beer. So while we were on the bike, I called Kid Flash and asked him if he could meet me at the bar, and we'd go on a beer run. He agreed, and said he'd meet us in a couple of hours.

I left Raven's drink on the table, as I started looking for Cyborg. He found me. He had two girls under each arm, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Sorry dude, I wish I can go, but I'm hanging out with these fine beauties tonight."

The girls giggled.

"Garfield," He pointed to the girl on his left "This is Angela" she shook my hand. Cyborg pointed to the girl on his right. "And this here is Samantha." She shook my hand as well.

I strode out of the bar, and headed for Flash's car. It was a total piece of shit, but I was so drunk at the time that I didn't give a damn. I opened the door, and was greeted by pink hair, and eyes. It was Jinx, and she was pissed.

"You totally owe us." She exclaimed. "When you called you interrupted us having sex."

* * *

Hours later, we came back with a keg. I'm not lying, a pound for pound real keg. It was just left on the side of the road. I mean who the hell leaves a perfectly good keg full of beer on the side of the road.

When we got to the bar, I was shocked to start seeing a crowd gathering around the entrance. It was like if I a bar fight was going on. _Uh oh, _I thought. _I told Speedy to stay away from the vodka. _

I ran into the crowd, expecting the worse. None of the people in the crowd were part of the titans, or even resembled a hero. These were just strangers from the side of the road, gathering around the bar because of the commotion.

Then I saw a familiar face. His hair was completely fucked up. I thought that he was Speedy's victim. Beyond that, he didn't wear his mask, reveling for the first time, his true eyes. Damn, now I knew why he wore a mask all the time. His eyes were so blue that light reflected off them. He no longer had his boots on, and his uniform was torn to shreds. He no longer sported his cape, and the R on his uniform was gone, like someone just ripped it off.

The familiar face was Robin, and he was _hammered. _

He spotted me and started his drunken limp towards me. I feared for my life. I thought that he'd be so drunk he wouldn't recognize that I was a guy. I felt a burden being lifted off my shoulders, when he said my name.

"Hey Beast Boy!" he yelled.

When he got close enough, he placed his bottle of Jack Daniels on my shoulder. He was cackling like a hyena, and smelled like one as well. I asked him if there was a fight going on.

"No my friend." He replied with slurred speech. "Even better."

He started to push me towards the bar entrance. I tried stepping backwards, but somehow he was a lot stronger drunk than sober. When I looked inside "Jack's Taveren" I saw a crowd of people gathered there, and none of them were heroes. Once in a while, I'd see a mask in this ocean of random guest, but one thought flowed across my mind. _What the hell are they all cheering about?_

That's when I looked directly at the bar table.

My jaw dropped to the floor.

Standing on the bar table was Raven, in her cape and underwear, but otherwise, was bear.

She was stripping.

I couldn't believe it. I was mesmerized by this sight by both horror and utter beauty. Forget the Mad Mod hypnotizing rings; when it comes to leaving my head truly blank, Raven stripping takes the cake. Never in my life had I seen Raven like this. It made me so horny, that I felt my dick would just shoot out of my skin.

Luckily, it didn't. Instead, something else happen.

We locked eye's…

And then she started to walk towards me.

She was laughing her ass off like a lunatic. I could already tell that she was very drunk (if the stripping wasn't a clue enough for me) and she pointed her finger at me.

"*hic* You!" She shouted.

Immediately, all eyes in the room locked onto me.

She spoke to the crowd.

"This right here *hic* is the guy that said *hic* that I couldn't have *hic* fun!"

"Boo!" The crowd shouted. For the first time in my life, I was booed on unison, from a crowd of people. The feeling truly sucked.

I heard some guy in the crowd yell "Come on bitch. Get back to stripping." And she walked back towards the table.

I knew that this was wrong. I knew that she was drunk and didn't have a clue of what she was doing, but the sight was so glories to see. Her body moved in perfect rhythm with the mariachi band, and her hips swayed to the beat of the trumpet. The crowd was cheering and yelling and clapping their hands. Once in a while I'd hear and "Oh yeah," are a "Damn, that bitch can move."

The first thing to go from the rest of her body was the cape. It dropped on the table, and she fell upon it. She stood on her hands and knees, like a cat, and stared to prowl. She laid down flat and brought the cape over her, like a blanket, and her hands moved down to the side of her body. We had no clue of what she was doing, and until a pair of black laced panties rose from the cape. She flung them out into the audience, and yelled "whoever gets them, keep them. That'll be one hell of a souvenir." Out there in that sea of misfits, was the luckiest guy alive, and he'd be leaving with something I'd want; Raven's panties. She stood up again, bringing the cape up with her so it could cover the lower half of her body. She made the blanket sway back and forth, covering her face, and just letting her purple eyes flutter over it. She was teasing the audience, and it was sexy. Her hand reached behind her back, and the bra flew out from behind the cape; another souvenir I wish I had. She continued to keep the cape over her body, making sure no one saw her naked. Then I heard someone yell "Drop the cape." Another person heard that and yelled the same thing. This continued until the audience started to cant "Drop the cape," as if we were at a baseball game. She smiled.

And In one swift drop, the cape fell to the table.

The room froze.

All sounds stopped, even the mariachi band. You could hear a pin drop from a mile away. All eyes in the room were focused on one thing; _her._

Her body was glorious. It was as if someone opened the ark. Her beautiful pale breast, hung over her chest like glorious sacks; topped up with erect pink nipples that had the brightest tint of pink I ever seen. My eye's roamed over her body, scanning every curve, every blemish, every detail. It was like an Ice rink; you scan the depth of it before you skate it. God, how much did I want to skate it.

Her skin was so light and gray, but it was beauty beyond all belief. It looked like she came from the mind of an artist, trying to draw his newest masterpiece.

My eyes ranked over her "Lower area" and just locked on. If I could tell you, I would tell you, but how I would describe her pussy would make your mind blow up into flames. All I could say is, she was wetter than Niagara Falls.

All of this happened in the period of three seconds.

Then I broke the silence.

"My God." I whispered.

Then all hell broke loose.

A group of guys started running through the crowd, knocking over people in their way. This would cause the person that they'd nock over, to hit a random stranger, thinking they were the ones that pushed them. The stranger would punch back, and a fight would ensue. This happened with everyone in the crowd, creating the bar floor into one giant mosh pit. Everyone forgot about the three guys running towards the table, except for Robin and me. I saw the three guys jump onto the table, and shout "Get her." I heard Raven scream as the guys rushed her. She and her attackers got away from my vision; lost in a sea of violence. I tried screaming "Raven." But as soon as I did, I felt a pair of hands grab me in the genitals so hard that I thought one of my twins popped. My voice squeaked, and I was lifted into the air. Me and Robin were thrown out of the bar (literally thrown) and our heads clashed on the concrete sidewalk.

We tried running back in, but the group of guys that threw us out, said that if we did, they'd call the cops. In our drunken states, we didn't care, but Kid Flash and Jinx sure as hell did. They grabbed us by the arms, told the guys that we were sorry, and were very drunk, and then they placed us in the car, and drove us to our hotels. I screamed for them to turn around, but they told me that I was drunk and they shouldn't listen to a thing me or Robin said.

It was no use arguing with them. I was so drunk at this point that all the colors of the street lights, blended into a blur. But I still feared for Raven. If the place was Jump City, or a small city, I wouldn't mind. But this was San Juan; anything could have happened to her. _What if she's dead?_ I thought._ What if they cut her? What If she was kidnapped? Would she be held for ransom?_

Then my mind went to the darkest question of them all. _What if she was rapped? _

Kid Flash dropped me off at a holiday inn. I never remembered walking into the check-in, or grabbing the key for my room. All I remember was crying out "Raven!" before passing out into a dark abyss.

* * *

I woke up, in a trashed hotel room. The lamp was shattered, the bed sheets were torn, and the closet door was ripped from its hinges. My two suitcases were on the floor, unzipped and completely empty. Obviously, last night I unpacked, but I couldn't remember unpacking. I rose from my bed, and notice my stuffed bear, 'wolverine', under me; his face covered in my drool. I hope to god that I didn't make out with my bear that night in my drunken stupor.

I took a shower, letting the steamy water wash away my thoughts and worries. It calmed me as I tried to piece together the events the night before. I remember coming to San Juan, that much was certain. I even remember being in the bar. But everything else, was just bits and pieces, and all I could remember were a few key words; _Raven, stripping, boobs, drunk, beer run, Cyborg, threesome, and "Prove it."_

There was another word that started with an R; but I couldn't remember what it was.

As I stepped out of the shower, I walked straight towards my bed. I dried off and after I placed on a pair of boxers, along with a bath robe, I laid flat on the bed.

_What words start with R_ I thought. _Rap, rock, rolling stones, Ricky bobby, resses, random…_

Then it hit me; _Rape. _

I tried not to scream out loud, but I did anyways. If what I remembered last night was true, then because of my actions, it was very likely that Raven was raped. I felt like total shit. Whatever happened to raven was my entire fault. She may never want to look at me again. I cried on that bed, for what I did. I had to talk to somebody, so I talked to 'wolverine.'

"Why wolverine? Why couldn't I just let her go? She didn't have to drink if she didn't want to, but I forced her. And now she's probably dead in some alley cut to pieces. I'm a total fuck-tard."

I didn't notice my door opening.

"Oh wolverine. What's happened to Raven?"

"You have a bear named wolverine?"

My heart skipped a beat. I flew off my bed when I heard the voice in utter shock and recognition. I knew that voice because I could hear it in a 60 foot thick reinforced concrete safe, at night, during a blizzard, underground, on another planet, in a galaxy far far away. All my life, I lived with that voice almost all of my life. She wasn't dead. Oh happy joy! I felt tears of happiness rush to my face as I looked towards her body. I rushed from my bed and grabbed her in a loving embrace.

It was Raven, and she was alive.

We talked for hours upon hours, about many things, but mostly about our personal lives. I learned so much about her. I learned why she always has to meditate, why she can't drink alcohol, were she was born, how she was conceived, I learned about the monks, Azarath, her mom, and what happen to her last night.

"The two guys tried to bring me to some alley." She began. "But I wouldn't let them have it. So in my drunken stupor, I used my powers to blow up some guys head. The police came by and made me spend the night in the cell. The next day, the police found out who I was, and who the bastard was that tried to rape me. So they let me out, saying that what I did was all right for he was a criminal, I was a superhero, and he tried to rape me. Then after I got out, I came here, looking for you."

I smiled at this. She came looking for no one else, but me. It gave me a weird warm, gushy, feeling deep inside. But a question arose. _Why? _

"Why did you come looking for me?" I asked.

Her eyes darted to her feet, as she swing them on the bed.

"It's the same reason I drank last night, and why I also started stripping. It's even the same reason I went to San Juan in the first place."

I told her what I was trying to tell her ever since she set a foot into my room.

"You know, you didn't have to drink last night even if you wanted to."

"I know, but I did."

I still didn't understand.

"But why?"

The room got quiet. All you could hear was the seagulls outside my window, and the ocean lapping up against the beach. We didn't have the strength in our hearts to make eye contact. So, instead, we just sat on the bed, gazing at our own feet. It was silence. Pure, beautiful, blissful, holy silence.

Then I heard a sniffle. It came from Raven. Her eyes got shrink wrapped in tears, and when she spoke, her voice was choked out due to her sadness and depression.

"You force me to feel things." She cried.

She laid her head upon my shoulder, as the waterworks began to road. My heart was broken in two. It made me feel like crying, but that would show her that I was weak. I just used my hand, and patted her on the back, telling her that everything would be fine, and that it was okay. In actuality, nothing was okay. Here was the girl I loved, and she was crying. She continued to cry upon my shoulder. I could already feel her tears through my jumpsuit. She was crying so hard that she started to shake. I thought she was having a panic attack. Thank god that she wasn't.

I asked her what she meant by how "I forced her to feel things."

She used her hand to look me in the eyes, and then she spoke; as her bloodshot eyes stared at my green eyes.

"Your emotions were always open and friendly. But deep down inside, I knew you were in pain. I now know why. It's because of the death of your parents, and how everyone treats you because of your look. Personally, I believe that if you discriminate anyone because of their looks, you should be put to the gallows to hang. But that's not the point. The point is, I can't feel my emotions, or else they control me. My emotions are dangerous. But whenever you're sad, I'm sad. When you're happy, I'm happy. And when you try to make me laugh, deep down in me, even though it's not expressed on my face, I'm laughing my ass off. When I'm around you, I can conquer my emotions, and I wanted a taste of that. I wanted to see what it was like to be sad, mad, frighten, happy, or funny without losing control of myself. You make me that way."

I was confused. But yet, at the same time, I acknowledge her reasons why. She isn't supposed to feel anything. Imagine what that's like for a moment; you're not allowed to laugh, cry, yell, scream, cheer, kiss, love, or make love. Life would be so dull and boring to the point that you'd want to kill yourself wouldn't you. But, when she was around me, she could do all of those things, without losing control. I was like her life line in the world. So when I told her to 'Prove it" she tried to prove it. But then I left, so she lost control. I felt sort of relieved to know why she felt this way. But still I had to ask.

To this day, I had no clue what force of nature at the moment gave me the balls to say…

"Raven, do you love me?"

She looked at me like I had just killed her best friend in front of her eyes. The eyes were as wide as saucers, and her mouth was gaped open, even though her hand covered it. I could hear the gasp she emitted before she covered her mouth, and she just stared at me.

After a while, that uncomfortable silence between us became unbearable. So I broke it.

"I'm sorry." I stuttered. "It was a stupid question. I'm sorry. I-"

My sentence was cut off because at that moment, my mind was blown. Her lips touched mine, _and we kissed! _Never in a million years would I believe that this would happen, but it did. She was sucking my tongue, _literally sucking it, _and her passion kiss didn't just rest on my lips, but all over my cheeks, my neck, my jaw, and it felt great. It had finally happened. It was something I only dreamed about, but on January 6, 2010, in San Juan, Raven and I kissed.

* * *

We made out for what seemed like an hour, only pausing to catch our breath or say "I love you." Our tongues would either dance like two lovers in the moonlight, or wrestle like WWE superstars. Her tongue would massage mine, and mine would do the same. We wanted one thing and one thing only, each other.

After that hour in heaven, Raven stopped the kiss.

"Gar," She asked politely. "May I use your shower?"

I chuckled.

"No." I replied laughing. "I forbid you to use my shower."

We laughed together, and she gave me on more kiss on my lips, before she stood before me, and strode to the shower. I rested my head on the pillows, while my hands stretched out behind my head, making me relaxed and at ease. While part of me was happy, part of me was thinking, _congratulations, you've just made out with Raven. What are you going to do next?_

_Well,_ I thought _I'll marry her. We'll have a kid; I'll grow old, and die an old man. Life is going to go downhill at this point. But As long as I'm going downhill with Raven, I'll be just fine. I'm happy. And nothing can change that. But what now, what comes next in my life? _

The song that was playing on the radio was _The Flaming Lips "Do you realize??" _I laughed at this, for the lyrics to the song go like this.

_Do you realize?_

_That everyone, you know, someday, will die._

_And instead of saying all of your goodbyes, _

_Let them know you realize that life goes fast._

_It's hard to make the good things last._

_You realize the sun never goes down. _

_It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round._

That answered my question. I'm totally fine with my life going nowhere. Cause really, the sun of life never goes down. Good things may never last, but good memories, last a lifetime.

That's when I heard it.

It was laughing. But not like the normal "Ha ha ha" Laugh. It was more like a sultry, naughty school girl, giggle. And it came from the bathroom.

My heart raced, my pupils dilated, and sweat began to pour from my body, when I heard Raven say "Garfield, come here."

I obeyed her, and very slowly. I walked towards the door. My feet felt like stone. They couldn't move, for reason which to this day I don't know. So I had to use my hands, to pick up my legs, just to take a step. I looked like a village drunkard. Luckily, no one saw me. When I opened the bathroom door, I opened it so slowly that the creek didn't sound like a creek, but more like a drawn out, suppressed moan. The steam came through the door. I heard the shower running and the radio blasting. When I finally stepped into that bathroom, I looked to my left.

And I saw Raven, naked, again.

Her body was so much beautiful than it was at the bar. The water rolled down her thighs and breast. From the angle I was standing, I could see how large her breasts really were. They were the perfect size. They weren't too big, yet they had a perfect curve with her body, and it made me so horny. Her dark purple hair was made into a wet pony tail. Those pink peaks were as erect as ever, and her hand traveled down her sides, so painfully slow, that I thought I was going to burst with a certain emotion.

But this time, lust didn't run through my body, love did. I loved her so much, that I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked at me, dead in the eyes, and kissed me.

I wanted that kiss to last forever.

It didn't.

Instead, something even better happened.

She pulled away from the kiss; a long strand of saliva connected or lips which were now apart. She giggled like a naughty school girl once more, and said only nine words that would change our lives, forever.

"Would you care to join me in the shower?"

* * *

I heard a Chinese gong go off in my head, and felt as if someone from the discovery channel was narrating what I did. The voice said "this species is called the Garfield Logan. As it enter the shower with his mate, he slowly takes off his under garments as he is about to make love. Surly, this experience will be enjoyable for both him and Raven. Let's watch."

* * *

I stepped into the shower, naked, and nervous as ever. Her giggling was uncontrollable. She wasn't laughing at my body, as she would later tell me, but laughing at how nervous I was. The main difference between men and women is that men take sexual failure as personal disasters; just like the Hindenburg explosion. Women, take sexual failure in stride, like it's just a normal walk in the park. Eventually all of the screaming telling the man "not to cum" is going to make him cum even more. Her eyes ranked down my body, as my eyes ranked down hers. It was not a perfect body, but it was hers none the less, and I never wanted her to change that. The pale skin fit so perfectly with her curves, and those breast were simply just perfect; pale, large, topped with some of the pinks, most erect, and smallest nipples I ever seen, and those breast were mine.

Her hands were behind her head, holding on to her hair, making it possible to view every inch of her glorious body.

"Do you want me?" she asked in a seductive tone.

My horniness over ruled myself doubt, and I wasted no time bringing my mouth to her nipple, sucking on it passionately, letting my tongue dart across it from time to time.

"Oh Gar," she moaned.

It was great foreplay. I honestly didn't want to go anywhere else in that shower. Her breasts were so perfect, that I could spend an entire night just playing with them. I'd nip them on occasion, causing Raven to hiss pleasurably. My animal instincts had somewhat of an effect on my behavior, for her breasts at that moment, became chew toys, as I twirled, suck, nip, kiss, and played with those nipples in my mouth. I'd alternate between breasts, while my fingers would be on the opposite side. Using my index and my thumb, I'd twirled her nipples with my figures.

It was double teaming, my fingers and mouth working as one, and it was glory.

I learned about every inch of her skin in that shower, and I felt sudden joy when I would touch it. My blood was now rushing to my groin so fast that I could feel my blood boiling. I wanted to take her right then and there, but there was so much to learn about her. Besides, I felt sadistic pleasure in teasing Raven. _Serves her right for not laughing at my jokes, _I thought. I swore to myself that I would not fuck her until she was a complete and utter mess of ecstasy.

Raven, however, had other Ideas.

When I was done teasing her nipples, still feeling that taste of skin and sweat on the roof of my lips, my mouth leaped back up to hers, and we kissed passionately, her eyes ranked down my body, and noticed my now fully erect member.

She couldn't help it. I heard her utter a small little "Hello" before her tongue slid down my chest, and kept going down, down, down, down……….

Finally she was on her knees in front of me. She placed one figure on my member, causing me to moan.

"Is your friend happy to see me?" She asked with sultry filling her voice.

"Yes, but he's a little hurt."

She looked confused.

"Do tell?"

"You see, me and my friend her were worried sick about last night. Maybe if you kissed him, he'd feel much better."

She let out a small, lusty, horny chuckle. Her face got so close to my dick, I could feel the heat of her breath touching it.

"Oh I'll do much more than kiss it." She commanded.

Her hands grasped my cock.

It was incredible. Her hands felt so much more different than mine when I'd jack off. Her hands were soft, fragile, caring, and very seductive. Not like mine, which were callas, broken, and when in the shape of tiger claws, made to cut enemies with.

That's why I was moaning her name.

"Oh Raven. That's so good. Please don't stop. Oh, god. Oh, god Raven."

She smiled, realizing that she was doing the very thing to me that I was doing to her earlier. Thankfully, Raven is much more merciful, and didn't just stop with stroking my dick. She started to pump faster and faster; my mind lost in total ecstasy. My pre cum soaked my dick, and my body trembled with pleasure. She was stroking my dick so fast and so hard, I feared she might accidently snap it off. It was bliss and heaven, fear and hell, all rolled into one, and it made me want to cum.

Then I felt it. It was warm, wet, and defiantly not the water.

It was her tongue.

"Oh Jesus, Rae."

Her tongue would slide up and down my shaft, using my member as her lollipop. It puts a whole new meaning to the phrase "Lick me like a candy cane." She'd sweep her tongue over my tip, causing me to want more. My hands involuntarily slid down to her shoulders, as I grasped on to her tightly. She started to lick around my crown, causing my hands to leave scratches on her back. Her mouth was just pure excitement. It was hot, warm, wet, caring yet seductive all rolled into one. She'd get braver, to the point where her whole mouth would slide up and down my shaft. She started to suck me, and I was lost in an abyss of pure ecstasy. She was deep throating me at one point. I feared that she was gagging. But hey, it was her decision to suck me in the first place. Her tongue would slide out of her lips, rolling around my dick. I could hear her moan in the shower, yet my noise levels where far beyond hers.

Then, it began.

The feeling rushed from my toes, stopping at my dick. Pipes in my body were exploding. My muscles tensed, and my brain started to lose it cells. The feeling of warmness and excitement traveled all over me at this point. I knew what was happening. I had to give her a warning.

"Raven," I husked "If you keep blowing me, I'll lose control."

She stopped.

I wanted to scream in terror. I was almost there, and she just stopped. Where did I go wrong?

Then she spoke.

"Oh, thanks for the warning."

Then, in one swift motion, she took all of me in her mouth.

I couldn't hold on to that ledge anymore. The rock that I held on to for the time, crumbled. It felt like I was falling. My high gain, my sense were now super heightened, and I realized at that moment, that God gave me a brain and a cock, and not enough blood to use both. I lost control. I shot my cum right there into her mouth.

"OH SHIT RAE!" I screamed as I came.

When I was done shooting all that I had left, she wiped the excess cum from her lips, and started to stand. As she stood, she placed her lips back in my mouth, and I could feel myself. It was disgusting, but for some reason, also hot. It was a passionate kiss that lasted for minutes. I reached out her hand to touch her bum. She tilted her head back, and accidently slammed it in the shower walls.

"Ow." She exclaimed laughing.

I went back to kiss her, but then I felt like I was in a tight spot. There was no room in this shower for us to get down to the dirty deed. I think she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Do you want to head to the bed?"

* * *

After we got out of the shower, I picked her up; her legs wrapped around my waist. Our wet bodies slammed onto the bed. She was moaning my name over and over, as I placed butterfly kisses on her valley between her breasts. It's a good thing that I stopped spiking my hair, and I just let it grew long, for if I didn't, I would have felt her hands pulling out my hair. My tongue started to move down her body, stopping right at her belly button, darting across it. I could feel her stomach muscles clench under my touch. Then I went lower. It wasn't a bush, but yet it wasn't completely shaved; just the way I like it. She started to moan as she felt my hot breath against her wet folds.

"Please Gar," she screamed. "Do it now! I can't resist."

I smirked at this thought. This gave me the interesting opportunity to show the stuff I learned over the years.

"You know the tongue is pliant, right?"

Her breathing stopped.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the tongue is the only part of the body that can morph itself into anything. Of course, my whole body could do that. The tongue thing is just something I learned in science class as a child."

"You actually learned something?" she said sarcastically. "And here I thought you didn't even have a brain."

I buried my mouth into her pussy. She screamed in utter ecstasy. _Looks like we've got a screamer on our hands_, I thought. _I'm going to have to ask Cy to make my room and her room soundproof._

I moved my mouth away. I saw her eyes, as they glowed with disappointment. She wanted me back down there, I knew it, but I wouldn't until she showed me respect.

"You keep making puns about me; I promise that I won't make you cum"

"YOU WOULDN'T! PLEASE DON'T! I NEED YOU!" she screamed.

It was now time to take opportunity by the handle.

"Alright, but first you have to say something."

"What?" she asked.

My face was now three inches away from hers.

"Say that I'm the smartest person alive."

Her face grew into a scowl.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me."

My face turned into a sarcastic swagger.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it, I guess I'll leave th-"

"NO! PLEASE GAR! STAY! YOU'RE THE SMARTEST MAN ALIVE! YOU PUT EINSTINE TO SHAME. NOW COME BACK DOWN THERE AND LICK ME!"

My head snapped back towards hers. I had no clue that her volume levels could reach that loud. _I'm going to have to be very careful with this one_, I thought.

"Alight." I said caringly. I placed my tongue down her throat, before leaning back, and facing her folds once more.

"So what's the deal with the tongue again?" She asked me.

"You see," I began, sounding like a scientist. "The tongue can shape itself into anything. There is, of course, the normal touch."

I lick her pussy like I told her; normally. She moaned my name.

"Then there's pointy and hard."

My tongue dipped into her, as she screamed. A lamp threw across the room due to her powers. _Looks like I'm going to have to be extremely careful with her, _I thought.

I continued.

"There's flat and soft,"

I made my tongue into this form, and licked her like a dog licks his water bowl. Her breathing hitched.

"I don't think your pussy liked that." I proclaimed. "Here; let me kiss it to make it feel better."

I did just what I told her.

She screamed. Again, another object was thrown, this time, only three feet from my head.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I ducked.

She smiled.

"This is what happens when I don't get what I want." She stated sultry. "If you don't make love to me soon, the next thing to be flung across this room will be you."

Sexy, sassy, sarcastic, funny, yet needs me in every way; this was my dream women. I obeyed her. I didn't want to be thrown twice in San Juan, especially by my girlfriend. I supported myself on my forearms. I leaned in close to her, to give her one last kiss, before we, commenced. I slid into her, slowly but surely. Then I reached the barrier that showed she was a virgin lover.

"Raven," I replied huskily. "This is going to sting like hell."

I thrust into her.

She screamed. Tears welded down her face. Another object (a precious object, my 'wolverine') was thrown into the window. My eyes were bewildered. Why did that object fly?

"Pain can sometimes control my powers." She replied.

"I'm so sorry that this hurts." I said worried.

"It's always supposed to hurt the first time numskull." She replied. "Or at least that's what I've been told. Please, just give me a second."

I waited until her face showed me that she was ready. When she gave me that wicked little wink, I thrust into her; slowly at first, but then gain more speed and power. She was screaming as loud as she possibly could. At first I feared for her health, but then I figured out that she was just experiencing some extreme orgasm. The animals inside me raged. They were going wild with hormones and lust. I fucked her as hard as possible, forgetting about her well being. If I knew at the time, I would have been more gentle, but my mind was complete gonzo by this point. I slammed into her, pulling out everything but the tip, before going back in. Apparently, she liked it. Her legs wrapped around my waste and she placed passionate kisses on my lips. Her nails dug into my skin, as the animals in me started to howl in pleasure. And so was I. I was reaching the end of the cliff. I knew that she was close to, for her muscles clenched down on me like a vice, milking me for all I had.

"Oh yes Gar. Oh yes. I'm so close. Fuck me harder. That's right. Harder. HARDER! FASTER! MORE! AHHH! I'M THERE! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN! I'M GOING TO C-C-C"

She never got to finish that sentence. For, at that moment, I experienced a high I never knew I could reach without the work of drugs. She screamed supper loud, and we fell from that cliff together. Her juices shot out like a revolutionary war rifle, and my seed filled her up. She did one last finally scream, before her orgasm was completely done.

I felt as if I was going to pass out. The yelling, the screaming, the grip on me, the sweat, the pleasure, the power; it was too much. Before I placed my weight on her, I pulled out. I looked at my dick; all limp and finally out of juices. My big friend took quite a beating, and all of the animals that raged inside me, got a hell of a good meal. When I pulled out, all of my weight collapsed on her. Her breathing hitched. I realized that obviously I was too heavy to be on top, so with the last bit of strength I had left; I rolled over to the side of the bed. Then, I passed out.

* * *

I woke up. It was 2:00 pm. my hair was yeasted, Raven was naked in front of me, and I was naked as well. Chalk this down for the record books. The greatest day of my life happened on January 6, 2010; in San Jaun. For on that day, I had sex with Raven for the first time, and it would defiantly not be the last. I smiled to myself, as a smug grin painted itself across my face.

Then I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Yo BB," the man said. "It's Cyborg. Hurry up. Me and the rest of the Titans are out here. We're looking for Raven."

Part of me was laughing. Looking for Raven? I've already found her, and she fucked the shit out of me.

The other part of me was panicking. If Cyborg and the rest of the Titans saw me and Raven like this, what would they think then? I tried to wake her up. I patted her on the back. She still was asleep. I started to shake her, and yet she still was asleep.

"Beast Boy," Robin said. "I'm giving you ten seconds to open this door, and if you don't, I'm knocking it down."

Oh shit.

10…

I Grabbed Raven and started to jerk her; her limp body just moving along my chest.

9…

I saw Ravens hair. _She's going to be so pissed at me when she wakes up_, I thought.

8…

I pulled on her hair as hard as I could.

7…

She still didn't wake up!

6…

_Oh shit. Here it comes. _

5…

My mind raced, my breathing hitched, and I started to panic

4…

Where could I touch her to get her to wake the fuck up?

3…

My mind had an idea. Raven was going to be much madder.

2…

My hands slid down her waist, entered her underwear, and I probed two of my fingers inside of her. She let out a moan as she woke up. As I knew, she was pissed.

"Beast Boy," she stated. "What the hell are you doing?"

1…

"They're here." I replied.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

So my winter break in San Juan was done. I had sex with Raven, and I got wild drunk. It was a twofer. It kinda sucked that I got caught in bed with Raven, for all the Titians to laugh at, but hey, the other Titians can suck my cock. I love Raven, and nothing will change that. I walk through miles of embarrassment, just to have 10 seconds with her. To this day, I still remember the words Raven used to describe me in bed when she was talking to Starfire.

"Beast Boy's not a man," she said. "Beast boy's an

_Animal!"_

* * *

**First teen titans story. Reviews please. no flames. also check out my other fan fic, "Brothers." new chapter coming soon.**


End file.
